


Fallen angels

by ClaireMcKenzieFraser



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester is Bad at Feelings, Dean Winchester is Protective of Castiel, F/M, Fallen Angels, Human Castiel (Supernatural), Jealousy, Love, Love/Hate, M/M, Multi, Revenge, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:14:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26090221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireMcKenzieFraser/pseuds/ClaireMcKenzieFraser
Summary: When Castiel completed Metatron's tasks, all of the angels fell on Earth and he became human. Reader is one of the fallen angels and she wants to find Castiel to make him pay for what he did. Dean is very protective of Castiel and Sam is still mad at Dean after he left an angel inside of him to save him.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel & Dean Winchester & You, Castiel (Supernatural)/You, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester/You, Dean Winchester/You
Kudos: 10





	Fallen angels

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I hope you'll like it! Please leave some kudos and comments it's always really nice and inspiring.

(y/n) pov  
Since Castiel completed Metatron’s tasks, all of the angels were lost. We fell from Heaven, from our home, and now we need to live amongst humans. Castiel did this, he ruined our lives. None of us wanted to live on earth and some of us died during the fall. We’re fallen angels, we don’t have any mission anymore, God abandoned us. I don’t want to live here, I belong in another place. I’ll find Castiel, and I’ll make him pay for what he’s done. This particular angel should have been expelled from Heaven a long time ago. I mean, he’s been living down here for I don’t even know how long, he killed dozens of angels and called himself a god once. He deserves to pay for this. I’ve been searching him for weeks now, and today I finally have something close to a lead. 

I’ve been informed by other angels that Castiel keeps a low profile and uses many different names in order to remain discreet. As the leader of the anti-Castiel team I sent many angels to spy on him. Those past few days, we spotted many clues about where he might be. We’re getting closer and closer as the days goes by. We knew all along that the traitor chose the Winchesters over us. The famous hunters were the first we spied on of course. 

“Sarah, have you seen anything on the security cameras?”

My best soldier suddenly lit up and smiled whilst showing me something on her computer screen. 

“Look (y/n) that’s him! I’ve watched this footage at least a dozen times without noticing anything. Yet, I knew something was weird, it was like time froze, nothing moved. Our target is very smart. He manipulated the camera so that we can’t see that he was here few hours ago.”

I couldn’t find him on the tiny screen until I noticed a man with a cap. No one wears a cap in autumn and especially not in a grocery store, unless you want to hide your face from the cameras. Sarah widened the image for me and this time, I was certain. It was Castiel.

Castiel pov

“Yes Dean, I bought pie! How could I have forgotten? You texted me eight times! I also bought some beers.”

“Come on Cas! I didn’t, that’s not true, wait …”

Dean took his phone and scrolled on his screen to count the texts and then, when he realized that I was right he made no comment about it. Dean Winchester wasn’t the kind of person to accept when he’s wrong. 

“Wait what? You thought about beers?”

“Well, I have to admit that since I’m a human now I finally understand some of the things you do.”

“Wow wow, Cas don’t tell me anything about the pizza-man okay?”

“Don’t be stupid Dean, I still have some class.”

“Okay, finally, you’re getting on your high horses. Ya know what? You can tell me. How was your first time huh? Tell me all of your sins filthy angel.” Dean laughed.

Castiel felt a weird sensation, like he was burning from the inside. 

“You’re red like a tomato Cas. Maybe you lost your big confidence when you became like the rest of us?”

Castiel turned around and search for his reflection in the mirror, he was indeed red. What has happened to him?

“Okay, well it was nice, except for the part where she tried to kill me. But there was something else. It was like we weren’t meant to be, like something was missing.”

Castiel noticed that Dean was avoiding his gaze like he was embarrassed or something. Dean always talk freely about sex so why was he suddenly acting weirdly?

“What’s wrong?”

“What? No, nothing Cas. It’s just that, it’s weird. You were an angel, a powerful being, and now you’re a human, we’re on the same boat. If someone stabs you, you’re gonna bleed to death, same thing if someone shoots you, same thing if you have an accident on the road and this is making me crazy Cas. You have so many powerful enemies that want you dead and you can’t use your angel mojo to heal yourself now. The thing is I’m scared Cas. I have so many things to deal with right now between you and my brother. I can’t lose you. We won’t let those assbutts anywhere near you okay? The fact that this whore killed you is too much for me to bear."

Castiel couldn’t think clearly now. Everything was making him so emotional lately. He finally understood what it was to feel something, to have humanity, and especially, he understood how precious life was and how easy it was to lose it. He then realized that Sam and Dean were in danger all the time and this upset him more than he thought it would. Yet, Cas wasn’t ready to talk about any of this because he was and forever will be an angel. He’ll find his stolen grace by all means.

“Okay, Dean, but what does it have to do with beers?”

Dean was obviously upset that Castiel pretended not to hear anything he just said but he kept it hidden like everything else.

“Well, I don’t want to take care of a drunk former angel so please don’t drink all of them.”

“I won’t Dean.”

After that, Dean continued to do some research to find Castiel’s grace. He was using his computer whilst Castiel was reading. The former angel couldn’t make a computer work. Three hours later Dean closed his computer with a groan. 

“We won’t find anything on the internet. I wish Sam was here. Were you more lucky?”

“I may have found something. Look.”

Dean got closer.

“It’s written that when grace lands on the earth it creates a tree.”

“Well, okay Cas, but, do you know how many trees they are on Earth?”

“The tree grows really fast due to the Grace, we’re looking for a really big oak that wasn’t there a week ago. He must be magnificent, and in perfect health.”

“Okay buddy, we’ll go looking for that big tree tomorrow.”


End file.
